A Christmas Story:BellaXMikeXTylerXEric
by Ana P3ach
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks to visit Charlie; instead she and her old classmates Mike,Tyler,and Eric do a little "catching up" with some help from Alice.Graphic!I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is my first fanfic AND my first lemony story so please bear with me I blushed the entire time I wrote this...Read and Review thanks :)

Sorry to all my anon readers, forgot to enable anon reviews, but please tell me what you think this time!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

It had been two years after my transformation, and I'd decided to visit Charlie while Dartmouth was on winter break. It was hard to drive in the cautious manner as the curb-crawling humans trying to avoid the slippery ice. I pulled up into Charlie's driveway and cut the engine. Opening the car door I stepped directly onto a patch of ice. Even now I braced myself for the inevitable fall that would not come. Of course I did not topple over as I would have as a clumsy human. _Especially wearing these_ _six-inch stilettos Alice had insisted I wear. _I'd worn them on to appease her and shut her up. She had muttered something about them being extra helpful today.

When I rang the doorbell there was no answer, but my super sonic ears picked up on male voices coming from the shed. The bass in the voices didn't match Charlie's, maybe burglars?The voices were familiar but I couldn't place them. "Bella?" Mike gawked as I stepped in. Behind him I saw Tyler and Eric. "Hi guys" I grinned sheepishly and took a slow step toward them. "Mike have you been working out?" he blushed and looked down. I'd only mentioned it to distract them from my appearance, but as my eyes raked over his naked chest I noticed it really _did _look like he was working out. He almost resembled a younger version of Ryan Phillippe. His discarded shirt was draped over Charlie's old lawn mower. I couldn't help but stare and resist the urge to lick my lips. "If you're looking for Charlie, he's down at the station. Apparently some short chick with black hair crashed a yellow Porsche into the station. Anyways, he's going to be gone at least an hour."said Mike.

"That's fine- you guys can keep me company...why are you here exactly?" I asked. I hadn't quite let go of my burglar theory. "Charlie asked us to clear out some of his old junk." piped up Eric. A strange thought flitted through my mind. _I wonder... _"Are you guys still virgins?" From the way they blushed and ducked their heads, I had my answer. I slowly peeled off my clothing until I was completely naked except for my stilettos. I swear their jaws hit the floor. "Take off your clothes." They stared at me stupidly. "NOW" I ordered and they quickly began to tear off their clothing. I grinned, all the flags were flying high. "Tyler come lay down." I slowly eased myself down on him and beckoned Eric towards me. I rubbed my hands over my ass to show him exactly where I wanted it. I moaned as he pounded into me, it was the deepest, deepest feeling oh God...now for Mike. As I looked closer and examined him I was filled with disappointment. All that muscle and he had a pencil dick. _Ah well,_ "Mike come here." He stepped forward with a look of awe on his face. I ran my tongue over his lips and Mike stepped forward eagerly and planted himself in my mouth. I let my jaw go slack as he slid down my throat. Dragging my finger slowly up his leg and across his balls, I licked him there with little flicks of my tongue. Planting kisses and bites along the length of him I grinned as he cried out in pleasure. As I took Mike back in my mouth I noticed Eric behind me going soft. _Jeez, virgins. Can't_ _even last five minutes._ I snaked my leg around his thigh and nudged his balls with my heel. Eric immediately stiffened under my touch. _Ah, so that's why she made me wear these._ I puckered my mouth while Mike grabbed the back of my head and began thrusting wildly. Soon after the other boys began grunting making guttural animal noises. Eric clasped his hands around my waist and began pounding himself into my with fervor. I moved my body faster to match his tempo, my breasts bouncing wildly with the effort. Beneath me Tyler grabbed my breasts and surprised me by softly biting my nipples and licking them. Eric's hand grazed over my stomach and between my legs and massaged my clit. _I guess_ _these virgins know a thing or two_.

I clenched my vagina down on Tyler's cock, and a sticky warmth spread through me. Eric came quickly after him filling my ass with his semen. Mike suddenly grabbed my face with his hands as his legs trembled. His semen burned a salty trail down my throat like hot butter. He had begun to pull out when I blinked in surprise as he came again; this time his semen exploded onto my lips dripping down the skin of my throat and to my breasts. I wasn't quite satisfied. I stood up and swiftly snapped their necks leaving no time for them to scream. After draining their bodies dry of blood, I pulled my clothes back on and raked my fingers through my hair. I looked down on the bodies of my former classmates. "At least you didn't die virgins. Except for you Mike; that's what you get for making such a mess of my hair." I murmured. The sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway reminded me I couldn't be caught at the scene of the crime. The thought of being arrested by my own father for a crime like this was amusing. I'd get rid of the bodies later. My body turned into a blur as I ran to the porch. A soft laugh like bells reverberated through the air as both doors of the cruiser opened. "Bella!" called Charlie as he jogged up to greet me. "So Bella, did you have fun?" Alice teased with a knowing smirk.

** THE END **


End file.
